


Duby smolone

by Wiatrzyca



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Demons, Humor, Mythology - Freeform, Other, Vampires, mitologia/demonologia/wampiry/słowianie/, mytho - Freeform
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-31
Updated: 2018-11-14
Packaged: 2019-03-11 21:48:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13533216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wiatrzyca/pseuds/Wiatrzyca
Summary: Humoreski. Drobiazgi. Zainspirowane mitologią wszelaką jak i popularnym ostatnimi czasy rodzimowierstwem.





	1. Zmartwychpowstanie.

**Author's Note:**

> Pierwsza praca, którą tu publikuję - dopiero się zaznajamiam z ao3, proszę więc o wyrozumiałość ;) - wciąż w toku.

\- Istniejemy do póki w nas wierzą, póty pamiętają - powiedział Dydko.  
Bożątko, któremu Dydko odkąd obaj pamiętali był towarzyszem westchnęło tylko, umościło wygodniej i leżąc na plecach dalej żuło źdźbło trawy.  
Zadarł wyżej brzydką, kostropatą głowę, z której starczały gdzie nie gdzie słomiane wiechcie i przebierając swoimi ośmioma pająkowatymi nogami ze znużeniem kontynuował:  
\- Niewielu nas zostało, ale ludzie do nas wracają, przywracają z niepamięci. Wierzyć zaczynają. Wstaw sobie znów obchodzą kupalnockę. Całkiem hucznie. Po każdej wił przybywa. Kwestia mody na powrót do korzeni, tradycji. W mass mediach promują i takie tam duperele.  
\- Mass co?  
\- Media. Pokaże ci jak z tego pola i gruszy raczysz ruszyć zadek. Nie żebym cię poganiał. - spojrzał na południcę, szczęśliwy, że chociaż beczeć przestała - Ale Rokita wciąż ma monopol na metraż w gruszach i wierzbach. Ten to się ustawił. - Dydko zaklął szpetnie - Nawet samogon z nimi chla. Na pokuszenie wodzi. A silny jest kurwi syn, jak nikt z naszych!  
\- Ale nie nasz przeca on.- zaprotestowała słabo południca, po raz kolejny wydmuchując zawalony od płaczu nos w haftowana w łowickie kwiaty chusteczkę.  
\- Ehhh Maryna i nasz i nie nasz. Wyrósł jak i ja poślednim pogańskim demonem, ale suczy syn cwany jest. Koniunkturę zwietrzył, jak nam Mieszko oficjalnie królowanie zabrał i na powolne zapomnienie skazał. Chrześcijany go w poczet swoich diabłów zaprzęgli, a że u nich poczucie winy i strach przed karą ogromne, to i ma się jak panisko. Mało kto mu podskoczy. Pozycji zagrozi.  
Ostatnio często z Lokim i Thorem po krakowskich klubach się woził. Ameryka im obu obrzydła. A o Skandynawii, ubogaceniu kulturowym słyszeć nie chcą. Najpierw ich chrześcijany, teraz niewierni wygryźli. Podobno pałę goryczy przegiął jakiś imam, który podpieprzył Thorowi młotek. Ten nic nie pamięta, bo z żałości nad straconym po raz wtóry dziedzictwem chlał miesiącami, aż go trwający niezłomnie na straży panteonu Odyn wziął za mordę i oznajmił, że ze moczymordą i zdepresjonowanym alkoholikiem, co mu piar psuje nic wspólnego mieć nie chce i albo się ogarnie, albo spierdala. Teraz, oficjalnie z Lokim Mjollnira szukają. Ale nie o tym miałem.  
Dydko ogonił się po raz setny chyba od kolejnej natrętnej muchy, których wokół ulęgałki i jej dzikich, drobnych i słodkich owoców latał setki i zapytał:  
\- Powiedz mi, co sprawiło, żeś się dziewczyno ze stuporu wieloletniego wybudziła, bo sianokosów i żniw żadną miara, odkąd PGR ze dwadzieścia lat temu upadł, nie było. Żeńców żadnych na udary południowe narażonych, siła rzeczy też. Teraz psia ich mać - sarknął - tu wedle Spółek Skarbu Państwa same nieugory i nieużyt...  
\- Ten udar - Maryna spłonęła świętym oburzeniem wchodząc w słowo - to niby ja. Tak?  
\- A juści. - milczące dotąd ubożę wgryzło się w gruszkę ulęgałkę z cichym cmoknięciem - Wedle człowieczej nauki wszyscy niemal jesteśmy skutkiem zabobonu, albo przyczynkiem do rozwoju nauki. Czego nie rozumieją wymędrkują głupio, po swojemu, albo między bajania i przeżytki wieków minionych kładą. Ignoranci.  
Maryna zamrugała i wzięła głęboki wdech,  
\- Ja im dam kurwa zabobon i klechdy! Ja im pokaże wieki kurwa minione! Obudziły mnie kurwie syny koszmarami! - darła się wściekła południca. - Mordowali we śnie! Siekli srebrem i roznosili na drzazgi! Właściwie - Maryna trochę spuściła z tonu rozpamiętując i uspokoiła deko - to siekł jeden. Łeb siwy zupełnie i podgolony miał. A szpetny był i stary jak płanetnik, ten co go chłopy kiedyś za nieudane sianokosy na widłach roznieśli i źle mu z gęby patrzyło. Siwemu znaczy. Ale najgorsze - południca otarła z nagła zawilgnione oczy - najgorsze było to, że ze mnie maszkarę zrobili. Wyobrażacie sobie?!  
\- demonica podniosła piękne, chowające urazę oczy - Z płonącym oczodołem i jęzorem trupojada wywieszonym po pas. Wyschniętą na wiór i biustem - Maryna dla podkreślenia słów wyprężyła dorodne i niezwykle kształtne piersi - jak worki po pszenicy. To, to - załkał znowu demonek - był najstraszniejszy koszmar. Wtedy obudziłam się na dobre. Cholerne potwory. Ja im pokaże! - odgrażała się całej ludzkości - roniąc na powrót łzy jak grochy - Popsuli mi wizerunek, na pozycję chorobową przerobili. Na hańbę i sromotę wystawili! Ja ja...  
\- Licencja poetica - Dydko skrzywił się na widok histeryzującego demona i pogłaskał po blond włosach.  
\- W dupie mam taką dowolność interpretacji! - Maryna wspinała się na wyżyny histerii - Ciebie - łypnęła z pode łba na Dydko - na rycinach krzywogębego, z odwłokiem i na pajęczych nogach nie przedstawiają!  
\- W ogóle go nie przedstawiają - bożątko, któremu Janek było, wypluł ostatnią pestkę, splunął i kontynuował - bo i mało kto o nim pamięta. Ludzką wyobraźnie i estetykę Dydko przerósł.  
\- I w sumie dobrze. Spokój mam. Wreszcie, cholera.  
\- Trzeba się było wizualnie pod Thora nie podszywać jak do ludzi szedłeś. - zarechotał Janek - Na powodzenie u bab co prawda nie narzekał, same mu do wyrka właziły, ale po prawdzie - mrugnął do wciąż nadąsanej Maryny - chłopy nawet bardziej. Zwłaszcza po tym jak zupełnym przypadkiem zagrał Wotana w jakiejś propagandówce doktora Goebbelsa. W ciągu był wtedy. Pił jak wszyscy diabli, a dniówki dobre płacili. Cały germański panteon wył ze śmiechu, Swarożyc grzmiał o zdradzie wartości słowiańskich, a Jaryło, którego nikt na poważnie nie brał, odgrażał za psucie wizerunku. Z Thorem oni kubek w kubek podobni, ale nikt o tym głośno nie mówi, bo Odyn choć stary porywczy wielce, a i dowodów nie ma, prócz faktu, że za młodu jebaka z niego zawołany był. W każdym razie wielu z tych ładnych blond chłopców w gustowną czerń odzianych, nosiło w portfelu Dydka zdjęcia, obok fotografii żon i dzieci. Zniknęli potem jak sen jakiś złoty, ich mroczna elegancja zbyt mocno z grozą i terrorem kojarzona była. Ale to stare czasy Marynka, dużo żeś przespała. Teraz nowoczesność mamy. Postęp.  
\- A i spokój jako taki. Mniej więcej. W każdym razie na naszym podwórku. - Dydko ziewnął i przeciągnął się. Czas na nas. - zerknął na w miarę spokojną już południcę - Życia cię trzeba na nowo przyuczyć. Pokażemy jej nowy wspaniały świat. - uśmiechnął się krzywo, ironicznie patrząc hen w dal. - Zacząć możemy od imprezy u Rokity.  
\- A wiesz, to niegłupi pomysł. - zapaliło się bożątko - Rokita chociaż chuj, imprezy robi zacne. Dudków na jadło i napitki nie żałuje, a i towarzystwo zaprawione i wypić jest z kim. Marynie kieckę się sprawi, choć w tym kusym gieźle i wianku zrobiłaby furorę. No co się krzywisz? - popatrzył ponownie na dziewczynę - Baby się teraz z wiejska noszą, po nowemu się to się folk nazywa.


	2. Ballada o krwi prawdziwej.

Noc była ciepła i jasna. Pyzaty księżyc dawał sporo światła, świerszcze i cykady z kolei dawały popis w szalonym koncercie, idąc w zawody z tnącymi i bzyczącymi niemiłosiernie komarami. Kakofonia okrutnie drażniła wrażliwe, nietoperze uszka tłuściutkiego Lucyferiusa przez nielicznych znajomych zwanego potocznie Luśkiem, który po kolejnej niepoprawnej libacji lotem ociężałym i mocno nieskoordynowanym zmierzał do domu.

Ślepy - jak to nietoperz - czknął mocno i przekoziołkował w locie, uderzając mysim nosem w wieżę jedynego w okolicy zamku. Poturbowany, koziołkując malowniczo, osunął się na koniec nieprzytomnie po chropawym murze, wprost w zarastające podnóże wieży dzikie, różane chaszcze. Czerwone kwiaty zadrżały lekko, zatrzęsły się i zamarły na moment. Dobiegł z nich rozległy i głośny po nocy niczym armatni wystrzał dźwięk dartego materiału, stek niewybrednych przekleństw i bełkotliwe lecz wyraźne; cholela! A ostsegał tatko, zeby nie spijać z alkoholików!  
Po chwili z głośnym beknięciem wyłonił się z różanego matecznika dorodny, pulchniutki i rumiany wampir. Wygładził podarty, upstrzony brudnym plamami dres. Wyglądał w nim niemal jak rasowy użytkownik bejsbola. Efekt potęgowały nie tylko rumieńce i solidna nadwaga, ale i opary przetrawionego alkoholu tak skoncentrowane, że komary padały w locie, a świerszcze i cykady nabawiły się natychmiastowej choroby alkoholowej. Wampir splunął krwią. Otarł usta i pomacał rozbity nos. Zachrzęścił. Złamany - orzekł w myślach wampir. Językiem wypchnął wybity kieł - zes zalaza - wymamrotał i splunął ponownie, kłem. Postękując cicho i użalając nad sobą wszedł do domu. 

Zamkowe wnętrze lśniło czystością. Meble niezwykle dizajnerskie i z całą pewnością potwornie drogie, dobrane i poustawiane były w sposób nieprzewidywalny i mogący przyprawić byle dekoratora nie tylko o spazmy, ale i śmierć w wyniku oczopląsu. Z pstrokatej, seledynowo fioletowej kanapy ze zręcznością i gracją tura zeskoczył kot. Pękaty, bo niebotycznie upasiony pers o dwukolorowym - jedno oko spowijało bielmo - wyjątkowo wrednym spojrzeniu i rudo popielatej sierści. Kot zamruczał radośnie niczym silnik traktora i otarł o krótkie i krągłe nogi krwiopijcy. Lusiek z czułością pogłaskał prężące się pod nogami zwierzę i ruszył do błyszczącego błękitną politurą barku, by zrelaksować się po traumatycznym entre. Potrząsając shakerem rzucił przez ramię do układającego się ponownie na kanapie zwierzęcia:- Wies Bucefał - kieł zdecydowanie za wolno odrastał i wampir nadal seplenił - ci ludzie za duzo piją. Wyoblazas sobie? Ja wiem, ze lolnicy i ze swięto Najaśniejsej Panienki - Lusiek z dziada pradziada mocno wierzący był - i bimbel mocny, az w gębę pazy, ale z tsech tylko wypiłem.Wyoblazas sobie?! Tylko z tsech! Zacukał się nad straszna niedola własną, otarł łzę zdradziecką i golnął sztagan Krwawej Mary. Poczerwieniał bardziej i kichnął potężnie - Yyyyyyuuuuu - aż się zatknął - za duzo piepsu i cili - powoli dochodził do siebie - wlóce lepiej do Pinacolady.  
Po chwili z nowym drinkiem w dłoni wkroczył tanecznym piruetem na salony i nucąc pijackim falsetem Deszczową Piosenkę, począł stepować obutymi w ciepłe, pomponiaste bambosze stopami. Tańczący krwiopijca zerknął na błyszczącego złotem rolexa owiniętego wokół nadgarstka.- Sósta seśdzieśiąt seść - syknał w stronę śpiącego kota i złapał za pilota. Włączył płaską niczym naleśnik pięćdziesięciocalową plazmę, opadł na pasiasty, wysoki fotel i z błogim uśmiechem zadowolenia jął oglądać powtórkę 1666 odcinka "Słodkiej limfy, czyli ballady o krwi prawdziwej".


	3. W samo południe.

Luśka obudził dzwonek do krypty. Rzut oka na zegarek sprawił, że zbladł. Było południe. Środek dnia. Sklepienie nad kryptą dziurawe, a on nie miał kremu z filtrem.   
\- Wpuścić mnie - rozległego się rozpaczliwe zza drzwi - Nie mam dokąd iść. Nikt we mnie nie wierzy. A ci co wierzyli, za drzwi wyrzucili. Wpuuuść - zawyło.  
\- Spierdalaj - odrzekł wampir - Masz mnie za idiotę? Znam te numery. Wpuszczę, to potem i na kopach nie wyniosę. Mało to razy sam o takie zaproszenie prosiłem? Na takie czekałem? Jak żreć i rzezać się chciało. Zwłaszcza jak się Pameli bachora zachciało. Durna baba. Poza tym słońce prosto w drzwi napierdala. Chcesz mnie zabić?!  
\- A gdzie tam. Domowik prosty jestem. Wąpierzowi, choćbym sie zesrał, rady nie dam. Wpuścisz?  
\- Nie! Matka cię kultury nie nauczyła? Tak budzić wampira w środku dnia!  
\- Ale nie mam gdzie iść i jak. Ludzi najechało. Turniej rycerski robią.   
\- Sezon kurwa! Ciągle mi po metrażu latają. Kota straszą. Krzaki zasyrywaja, po kebsach. Nawet pod kryptę srać chodzą. Bucefał ciągle włazi.   
\- No, dużo ich tego roku. Jak nigdy - domowik widać miejscowy był.  
\- A bo to zaraza, przez tę Koronę Krolów, co to ja w publicznej od nowego roku pokazują. Widziałeś?  
\- Nie. Moi gospodarze czasu na telewizję nie mieli. Ino bimber pędzli. Ale co ta korona ma do naszych Chęcin?  
\- Ano to, że zamek jaśnie oświeconego króla Kazimierza. Teraz to kamieni kupa, ale wiesz Kazimierzowska.  
\- A! - domowika oświeciło - to film o Kazimierzu? Historyczny?  
\- Gdzie tam. Telenowela zwyczajna. A tego bimbru, to czasem nie masz?  
\- Mam. Nie dużo po prawdzie, bo koty ze złości, że im mleka gospodarze nie dawali, naszczały i skwaśniał.   
\- Bimber skwaśniał?! - niedowierzał   
Lusiek.  
\- Ano skwaśniał. A mnie na zbity pysk wyjebali.  
\- Za pijaństwo i złodziejstwo?  
\- Za niewinność!  
\- Jak nas wszystkich - złowrogo zachichotał wampir.  
\- Myśleli, myśleli i wymyślili, że po pijaku bimber z mlekiem pomyliłem i żem naszczał - ponuro wyjaśnił skrzat.  
Zazgrzytał zamek. Lusiek chyłkiem, umykając słonecznym promykom uchylił drzwi na tyle, że domowik mógł się przepchnąć.   
\- Kurwy nie ludzie - rzucił skrzatowi na powitanie.  
Rudy jak wiewióra i brodaty domowik wyciągnął pokaźnych rozmiarów, jak na mikry wzrost prawicę;  
\- Zenek jestem - przedstawił się i uśmiechnął pod zaczerwienionym nosem.  
Lusiek aż zagwizdał z wrażenia.  
Skrzat wyglądał jak z żurnala. W internetach mówili na takich drwaloseksualny. Przystojny był, aż strach. Nosił kraciastą koszulę, porwane dżinsy, a na nogach timberlandy. Szczerzył się do wampira zadowolony.  
\- Niezłą mi małolaty stylówę strzelił co? Przyjechały smarkule do dziadków na wakacje, jak im się telefony i tablety rozładowały, a chałupa na zadupiu, czwarty stopień zasilania, to zaczęły lalkami się bawić. I pomyliły z Kenem. Takie szafiarki.  
\- Daj ten bimber.  
Domowik rozglądał się po mieszkaniu. Lusiek polewał.   
\- Kto ci to meblował? Daltonista?  
\- Nie. Pamela.   
\- Żona?  
\- Ja porządny wampir jestem - obruszył się nie wiedzieć czemu Lusiek - rozwodnik. Miałeś kiedyś babę? - spytał.  
\- Nie - zasępił się Zenek - nawet magia nie pomaga. W największym wydaniu i tak za niski jestem.   
\- To i lepiej. Na dłuższą metę żyć nie lzia. Moja stara stara, a głupia była. Wstaw sobie poznałem ją jak dwieście lat miała. Z wyglądu podlotek. Śliczna, wiotka i głupia jak but. Dzieciaka jej się zachciało. Bobasa. Ja smarkaty, głupi i zakochany, zgodziłem się. Bawiliśmy się wtedy jak nigdy. Piliśmy, aż do ostatniej kropli. Rodziny całe i w jednej ostał się osesek. Ta idiotka zamiast poczekać, aż podrośnie ciut, usamodzielni deko, niemowlaka przemieniła. Wyobrażasz sobie, co było potem?  
\- Wyobrażam - Zenek pokiwał głową nawet nie próbując sobie wyobrażać i walnął kielicha.  
\- Sto kurwa lat z wampirzym niemowlakiem. Sto! Srania, pieluch i karmienia butelką. Żerty był jak ghul. A i pyskaty się z wiekiem zrobił. Nie zdzierżyłem. Pamela wprowadziła się do Warszawy, a ja przez wieczność alimenty będę płacił. 0Rh - mi zasądzili. Najrzadszą i najdroższą grupę. Masz chłopie szczęście. Baby to zło - zerknął na skrzata, ale ten zmęczony alkoholem i bezdomnością zasnął wtulony w Bucefała.


	4. Podwójny żywot Bucefała.

Bucefał, weteran Wielkiej Wojny Wiecznotrwałej, trzykrotnie odznaczony za męstwo w boju doczekał szczęśliwie emerytury. Samo to było dość niecodzienne, bo po mimo dziewięciu żyć żołnierze w Służbie Wywiadu Wewnętrznego i Kontrwywiadu ginęli niezwykle często. Najczęściej z łap swoich kolegów z resortu, którzy agentami byli podwójnymi, a nawet potrójnym i za udziały w spółkach skarbu państwa gotowi byli pójść na każdy deal.

Bucefał niepoprawny patriota i idealista gardził i bezwzględnie likwidował zaprzańców. Był pierwszym i jedynym cynglem, któremu nie powinęła się łapa na tyle, że z dziewięciu żywotów nadal trzy zachował i obijał zapasłe teraz dupsko na kontrolowanej przez Kocikrację, niemal zapomnianej przez Federację i bogów, leżącej w odległym krańcu galaktyki dziurze zwanej Ziemią.

Ludzcy mieszkańcy planety, stworzenia głupie i bezrefleksyjne od setek pokoleń żyły tak samo. Powołani do życia na obraz i podobieństwo swoich animatorów, lecz mocno przez nich ograniczeni genetyczne do niemal pierwotnych instynktów, rozwijali się oczywiście, ale głównie technologicznie. Oczywistym więc było, że kolejna wojna, do której na Ziemi by doszło, byłaby ostatnią, po której nawet na kije i kamienie nie byłoby się komu bić. Kocikracjoniści łączyli więc przyjemne z pożytecznym pilnując, by zwierzątkom nic głupiego do głów nie przyszło.

Człowieki potrzebne były. Potrafiły otwierać puszki i robić całkiem niezłą karmę. Tajemnicą poliszynela było, że z braci mniejszych. Tych z gatunku Bucefała też. Niemniej nie obchodziło go to wcale. Początkowe wyrzuty sumienia relatywizował tłumacząc sobie, że to z rozłamowców, których w służbie nie odstrzelił i na Ziemię uciekli, bądź tych, których za mniejsze przestępstwa niż zdrada stanu na wygnanie skazywano. Bo Ziemia odkąd istniał wszechświat była planetą więzienną. Jedynymi, którzy pojęcia o tym nie mieli, a więzieniu podlegali, byli jej ludzcy mieszkańcy.

Zajadał więc ze smakiem karmę, którą Lusiek przez internet z pietyzmem i miłością wielką dla niego wybierał i zamawiał. 

Z Luśkiem, w ogóle ciekawa historia była. Bucefał jak każdy emeryt trafić miał w dobre, kochające ręce starannie wyselekcjonowanych ziemian, o których dzięki monitorowaniu myśli wiadomo było, jakiego kocięcia pragną. Wedle woli więc dorośli, bądź genetycznie odmłodzeni na ciele, ale nie duszy weterani trafiali w odpowiednie miejsca.

Przypadek lub nie chciał - zniknął wówczas jak sen złoty szef wszystkich szefów, rudy i bezwzględny Greebo - że w dniu odejścia Bucefała na emeryturę w SWWiK miał miejsce sabotaż. Zasilanie padło, a na awaryjnym teleporty były niestabilne. W efekcie nieszczęsny Bucefał trafił w sam środek bitwy o zamek. Jakieś dziesięć kilometrów od właściwej strefy zrzutu. Zakute łby cudem go nie rozdeptały. 

Myszkował kilka dni w okolicy posilając niedojedzonymi kebabami, które grupy rekonstrukcyjne pożerały tonami. Do miasteczka był kawałek, a jedyny food truck na podzamczu tylko to serwował - od Luśka usłyszał później, że kebsiarz jako jedyny dostał koncesje na turnieje. W każdy razie dbający wówczas o linię Bucefał nabawił się niebławych wzdęć i pacyfikujących drobną faunę i florę wiatrów. Cały dzień odbijało mu się psem. Dodatkowo znerwicowany był deko, bo bezskutecznie próbował nawiązać kontakt z bazą. Albo na zadupiu nie było zasięgu - kontakt telepatyczny z Kocikracją ze względu na kwarantannę, jaka obowiązywała każde galaktyczne więzienie był niemożliwy - a i zmęczony, nieszczęśliwy i bezdomny nie potrafił wzmocnić sygnału nadajnika, mrucząc w odpowiedniej częstotliwości. 

Cały czas odczuwał skutki niefortunnej teleportacji. Zastanawiał nawet, czy za bezdomnością i brakiem kontaktu nie stoją reakcjoniści, którym swego czasu udało się kocimiętką spacyfikować na tydzień cały Rzad Najwyższy Kocikracji zwany przez nich Kociokwkiem i niemal rewolucję wywołać. Polityczni, którzy po tym jak posłano w niebyt wrogi Melmac nie mieli już gdzie za karę i gremialnie ginąć za ojczyznę, a na Ziemi w sromocie i psiej karmie życie kończyli, znani byli z zajadłości, częstych prowokacji i dywersji. Koniec końców z całego tego nieszczęścia zasnął gdzieś w progu krypty, o której istnieniu i że zamieszkana, pojęcia nie miał. Potknął się o niego Lusiek, który nad ranem ze wsi po tradycyjnie zakrapianej kolacji wracał. Trafił w obolały żołądek. Bucefał aż zawył. Wampir czknął pochylił się i mruknął:

\- O! Kotecek! - wyciągnął ręce rozpromieniony - kici kici. 

Bucefał nadął się, nabzdyczył wgiął w łuk i zasyczał jak żmija obnażając kły.

Niezrażony Lusiek kucnął i uśmiechnął szeroko. Bucefała owiał smród niestrawionego samogonu.  
\- Mam lepsze - gruby wampir wyszczerzył się jeszcze szerzej. 

Faktycznie. Bucefał zerknął na ostre, kończyste kły i uznał, że nie ma z czym polemizować. Lusiek tymczasem usiadł na progu obok kota i bezceremonialnie posadził go sobie na kolanach. Głaskał po grzbiecie, drapał za uszami i pod brodą. Bucefał początkowo bojowo nastawiony schował ostre jak brzytwa pazury i poddał pieszczocie. Jeśli tak miała wyglądać emerytura, to chciał więcej. I w dupie miał, że to nie był jego prawny opiekun. W dodatku dziwny. Bardziej od bimbru pachniał trupem - może patolog jakiś, pomyślał nadstawiając brodę.

Dostał wtedy od pijanego Luśka miskę mleka, tłustego i skondensowanego. Małmazja. Tylko tyle ze spożywki amator Pinacolady i Malibu miał w lodówce. I dach nad głową, który jak się wkrótce okazało darem od losu był. 

Traf chciał, że zaraz po tym jak się Pamela z Bobkiem - tak wampir z kotem nazywali gówniarza - wyprowadziła, Bucefał spotkał majora Wrzaskuna. Spanikowany Wrzaskun wpadł na niego w trakcie relaksacyjnego polowania na wróble. Obaj zdziwili się na swój widok. 

\- Bucefał!? - z niedowierzaniem patrzył Wrzasiek, nazwany tak, bo miał najbardziej rozdartą i niewyparzoną mordę w SWWiK

\- Dla was pułkownik Bucefał Aleksandrowicz, majorze!

\- Tak jest pułkowniku! - major strzelił pazurami - Myśleliśmy pułkowniku, że coś złego was spotkało. Byłem waszym kontaktem tu, ale nie nawiązaliście kontaktu. I...

\- Nie ważne już - Bucefał machnął łapą. Napisaliście raport?

\- Tak, ale wy teraz bezdomni pułkowniku?

\- A gdzie tam. W zamku mieszkam. Ale wy majorze, dom i opiekę macie z państwowego garnuszka. Gdzie tak jak pies z pęcherzem po nocy ganiacie?

\- Też byście teraz ze mną ganiali pułkowniku. Ta baba - Wrzaskun rozejrzał się konspiracyjne i podjął szeptem - to koci koszmar. Stara, bezdzietna z worem ubrań dla lalek. I nawet te koronki, różowe kaftaniki i kokardki bym ja, weteran jak wy pułkowniku za męstwo w boju odznaczony zdzierżył, ale wykastrować się nie dam! - podniósł głos na moment, tupnął za chwilę uspokoił, bo ordung znał i kontynuował dalej - Wstawcie sobie, ta kocia matka, raszpla z drutu w gminie załatwiła papiery na darmową kastrację. Troje nas uciekło. Dwoje do bimbrowników, hen pod las. Ja do Kielc chciałbym. Miasta wojewódzkiego zażyć. Kotki tam piękne i chętne - rozmarzył się. W każdym razie tak słyszałem. Za pół roku wrócę. Ten papier na odjajczenie do końca roku ważny. Napić się wtedy możemy. Mleka. Mocniejszego, z dwóch torebek 3,5 %.

\- Skondensowane, słodkie. Znacie Wrzaskun? Nie? To stawiacie. Tylko żeby mi ciepłe było - dodał na odchodne.


	5. Bal na Rokitniku.

Maryna po imprezie u Rokity musiała się wiele nauczyć, a że niegłupia była sto lat niebywania i zaniedbania w ludzkich umysłach, myślach i mowie nadrobiła niemal w mig. A i chętnych do pomocy miała wielu. Dydko z Jankiem tak ją na kieleckich Plantach w kitajskie oryginały do diablęcia wygalantowali, że z miejsca propozycji kilka nie tylko wiktu, opierunku, dachu nad głową, ale i zamążpójścia dostała. W tym jedną od samego Asmodeusza, któremu pomimo, że wdzięczna - wybawił ją od towarzystwa niestabilnego emocjonalnie, klejącego się do niej Dybuka, który dla odmiany histerycznie lokum szukał - odmówiła, wątpiąc w szczerość intencji. Asmodeusz w oczach miał kurwiki, które z marszu zdradzały, że pokuśnik zdradliwy wobec naiwnych panien był wielce. Miał też, w czym czujną Marynę Dydko i Janek bez ceregieli uświadomili, lukratywny biznesik w postaci sieci ekskluzywnych burdeli z towarem importowanym. W kraju i zagranicą. Z Asmo kosmopolita pełną gębą był. Sporo zresztą z tego towaru kręciło się po przestronnym, łysogórskim Rokitniku. Gołych, często nieletnich, z tacami z białym proszkiem w dłoniach i lisimi ogonkach w pupach. 

Dziwowały wówczas Marynę wielce bezwstydnie nagie panny i proszek, a ogonki najwięcej. Obserwowała uważnie towarzystwo do czasu, kiedy Rokita nie przedstawił jej trzymającego się blisko Asmo Podszepta. Chudego jak wiór, dystyngowanego, żurnalowo eleganckiego mężczyznę, o cwanym wejrzeniu, który mienił się właścicielem agencji modelek, reklamy i łowcą talentów. Podszept komplementował Marynę nieustannie, roztaczał wizję światowej kariery twierdząc, że on stoi za sukcesem niejakiej Anij. Nie zdążyła się wówczas dowiedzieć o jaką Aniję chodzi. Nic ponad to że Dydko, który bałamutnikowi wszedł w słowo odcisków się od niej nabawił, a z Podszepta łgarz i zwykły pasożyt jest, co panny za grubą mamonę do jakiegoś Dubaju wysyła. Janek dał mu z liścia w dystyngowaną mordę, prawiąc coś o czci niewieściej, a Rokita z zupełnie innego powodu - którego nikt do dziś nie poznał, choć spekuluje się, że o zadawnioną ansę i łęczycki zamek chodzi - zasunął z bańki Borucie. Ktoś inny zaczął buchać dymem, potem zionąć ogniem. Zaogonkowane panny zaczęły piszczeć, porzucać tace i pchać do wyjścia - widać znały ciąg dalszy z autopsji. Niektóre z nich chwyciły nawet za miotły i z wizgiem wyleciały przez otwarte okna i balkony. Morowa Dziewica i Totentanz razem, choć osobno - oboje w sluchawkach na uszach - podrygiwali spazmatycznie, nie słysząc nic i nie zwracając uwagi na nikogo. Reszta z towarzystwa, która się po gębach nie lała albo nie uciekła, napruta jak szpadle nadal pilnowała szkła i siwuchy, bądź spała w najlepsze nieświadoma rozpętującego się armagedonu. 

Bożątko, demon i panna też ruszyli do drzwi, w których zrobił się korek. Obecna wśród gości banshee, która do kraju Piastów zawitała wraz z modą na celtów, wikingów i z licznie odwiedzającymi nadwiślański Kraków, Brytyjczykami - nie ją jedyną przywieźli - darła się niemiłosiernie. Nie wiadomo czy ze strachu - od wyzioniętego ognia zajęły się kosztowne zasłony - czy śmiertelnej wieszczby. Asmo zbladł na ten dźwięk, bo prócz zaściankowego szlachetki Boruty, był jedynym na imprezie błękitnokrwistym piekielnikiem, a wiadomym jest, że jak banshee zejście zwiastuje, to nie byle komu. Chwycił nadgryzione udko i doskoczył do rudej próbując drobiem zatkać jej usta. W międzyczasie obecne i wyjątkowo przytomne utopce z Wilkowskiego zalewu własną wątłą i mokrą piersią zdławiły ogień. Banshee zamilkła, a Asmo strzelając palcami zniknął w chmurze siarki. Rokita z Borutą, którzy na co dzień rekracyjnie trenowali MMA, wzięli się na dobre za łby. Przewrócili stół, tace z koką i przy aplauzie całkiem licznej widowni tarzali po podłodze, obrzucając obelgami, na które nawet w słowniku najbardziej niekulturalnych ludzi miejsca i fantazji by brakło. Morowa Dziewica i Totentanz wili się ekstatycznie, nadal nic nie słysząc i nie widząc.

W Chęcinach zastała ich błoga cisza. Pod czynnym cała dobę Zaskrońcem nikt się nie bił, nie awanturował nawet. Do Zaskrońca wejść musieli. Dydko nerwy wysokim oprocentowaniem ukoić chciał, po tym jak Rokita wszystkich, co sami z imprezy ujść nie zdołali, na zbity pysk wywalił odgrażając się, że następne balety zobaczą jak nosferatu słońce, a chęciński sklep był najbliżej. 

W środku zastali jedynie grubasa w dresach i rudego kurdupla, na widok którego podkochującej się onegdaj w Napoleonie Marynie, zaświeciły się oczy. Kupowali kocią karmę i Malibu.


End file.
